This invention relates to a resilient fastener adapted to accept and retain one or more elongated members in confined relation. Such devices can be used in the area of attaching a load carrying pouch to a belt worn around the waist of the user of the type used by hunters or the military. In the past an elongated generally oval shaped member has been provided with a portion of the oval removed to permit introduction of the belt or webbing of the pouch in juxtaposed relation. The device also includes an elongated slidable member for purposes of closing the opening through which the belt and/or web has been introduced. In such a keeper with slide the tip of the sliding member must enter a hole in the body of the keeper adjacent one extremity thereof. The tip of the sliding member is easily misaligned with the hole causing the sliding member to rest outside the hole and thereby permitting insecure attachment of the load carrying pouch resulting in possible loss of equipment. In addition, a force from only one direction is required to open the slide in such a keeper making it vulnerable to inadvertinent opening under rigorous conditions. Because the slide is actuated from one end (the top) and actually closes at the opposite end (the bottom end) the incorrect closure is easily overlooked by the user. Such a device because of its inherent nature has no design features to reduce the movement of the load along the supporting belt. The existing designs of such keepers with sliding lock members is a three piece assembly making it vulnerable to corrosion and dirt which compromises its reliability since the slide has no provision for positively retaining itself in a closed position other than friction, which can decrease with use. Further, because of the limited opening provided in one side of the elongated oval in such a member, it is difficult to insert a thick tough to bend belt to which it is attached.